Natalie Tecknus
Natalie is owned by me. Info Name: Natalie Tecknus Gender: Female District: 3 Age: 14 Weapon: Throwing knives, tomahawks, bow and arrows. Appearance: Natalie is about 5'4, with a slender build. She has black hair, and blue eyes. She normally has a white shirt on and a silver star necklace. Strengths/skills: Natalie can hold her breath for over a minute, so she can hide underwater if it comes too it. She is very stealthy, having a quiet step and sneaking by things very well. She is also very fast, outrunning most of the tributes. Weakness(es): Natalie isn't very heavy, and if caught she can easily be picked up. Natalie is not a good close combat fighter, relying on ranged weaponry. Personality: Natalie is the shy one, the one who waits to get to know someone before openly conversing with them. She normally doesn't offer, instead letting someone offer her a request. She is a good listener and will pay attention without many distractions to what one is saying to her, making her a good person to talk too if she ever opens up to you. She is likeable once she opens up, and is very fun and playful. She loves tinkering with electronics and will be ectastic with one. She loves swimming around and will be even more playful, to the point of splashing her friends. ''' '''Backstory/History: Natalie's story was that of stealth. For one, she had to barter at a thief's market, masked, while cloaked in black so peacekeepers wouldn't identify her. Her dad was always working on breaking technology, being a repaireman. Her mom was an engineer, so Natalie had to take over the house. Natalie put her cloak on and looked in the mirror on a rainy, cold day. She put on a black mask to hide her indentity the best, and headed out. She walked by, ignoring calls from beggars and focusing only on the wisps that formed from her mouth each time she exhaled on the cold day. ''' '''After what seemed like forever, squandling through the cold alleyways, a wet and shivering Natalie made it to the market. It was located in the most run down parts of district 3, with market stalls setting up. Natalie took the little money she had and walked over to the food stall. After bartering, Natalie had gotten one meal for her and her parents that night. Satisfied, Natalie said thank you to the merchant and continued back down the alleyways to head home. The rain intensified, as Natalie hugged herself for warmth. A harsh wind blew, and soon Natalie's hands and face were red from cold. Then, there they were. 3 men. The three men who harassed the poor and took what little possesions people had. The 3 wannabe peacekeepers. "Hand over the meal, girl." the ringleader said. "No!" Natalie said as she took off down one of the streets. The rain started to come down in torrents, as she heard her chasers footsteps closing in. ''' '''The rain had started to form on the streets, and Natalie's shoes soon filled with water. Her feet were freezing, and Natalie was starting to gradually slow. She panted, trying to catch her breath. Her lungs burned, they felt freezing with each inhale of air. But she pushed on. Natalie saw herself a hiding place. She quickly jumped in one of the tin trash cans lining the wall, and hid. She heard running footsteps race by, and thought the coast was clear. She lifted her head, and no one was there. Natalie made her way home, her adrenaline fading. She lit a fire to keep warm, now in the safety of her house. She had survived a run in with a bunch of bullies, freezing rain, and flooded streets. ''' '''Reaping day came fast in, and Natalie hung up her cloak. There was no way she could hide her identity at a reaping. She gave a worried glance, seeing 2 of the 3 people who attacked her that rainy day in the 15 and 17 year old sections. She hoped they would get reaped instead of her. But she was reaped, and she dearly hoped they weren't her district partners. Interview Angle: She'll tell about the cold rainy day. Bloodbath Strategy: She'll quickly secure a small ranged weapon, and a backpack perhaps, before running for dear life. Games Strategy: She'll mostly hide out and hunt here and there. Token: Silver star necklace. Height: 5'4 Fears: Being trapped Alliance: Whoever requests NatalieRLLL.png|Real life picture concealed.png|Her disguise. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Females Category:District 3 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped